Rise of the Crow
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: She didn't know what to make of him. He was clearly a spirit from another realm of reality. The only question was, who was he, and did he have something to do with her father. With the day of the prophesy coming ever closer, Raven could not help but wonder, was there no way to escape this fate?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

The sun was shining in a cloudless sky in mid autumn, the breeze coming from the nearby sea side giving the air a pleasant smell, and the cry of the seagulls mixed with the cheers and laughter of the people dancing around in the green grass, taking pleasure in simply being alive. The energy in the air was so joyful, as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

The horror if it was enough to turn Danny's stomach. "Don't they have any respect at all for the dead." He mumbled as he watched the funeral service of his Aunt's ex-husband. There was a full blow dance contest going on literally on the man's grave. He didn't really know the guy beyond the fact that his Aunt had celebrated her divorce to the man every year, but no one deserved this.

"Come on Danny, this is just your Aunt's way of coping with his death. She really is hurting inside." Maddie said to her son, something that the boy didn't believe for a second. Both her and his father, Jack, were among those dancing on the man's grave. They had never had any respect for the dead. Danny supposed that just came with their job.

Jack and Maddie Fenton where the world's foremost experts when it came to hunting ghosts. Not to help them pass on like in any of those phony TV shows, but to exterminate them, or at the very least to force them out of the human dimension with extreme force. In there eyes, ghosts were abominations to be destroyed, not people who deserved respect.

"I can't do this. I'm leaving." Danny said, turning away from the gravestones and heading out of the graveyard. He would comeback later after everything was done. He doubted his parents would notice he was even gone. He wished his older sister Jazz had been there for him to talk to, but she had gone off to college and was no long bound to follow their parent's whims, such as driving all the way to Jump City to take part in a dance competition on a man's grave.

Danny's ex-uncle had been part of some kind of insurance scam in the renowned city, buying properties that had a high probability of being smashed and then artificial raising the figured value on the properties in order to get more insurance money when they ended up getting smashed by the superhero/supervillain fights. In the end, the man had died alone with no family or anyone really to call a friend. Ironically enough, he died in a supervillain attack that totaled his car, with him inside of it. Double ironically was the fact that his insurance didn't cover that car for supervillain attacks.

Jump City wasn't much like how Danny had pictured it. He had always envisioned a sort of slum city with the people to scared to exit there houses out of fear of being caught up in one of the random alien attacks. Because skilled as the city's protectors, the Teen Titans were, the city had jumped to being the number one place for crime related property damage since the forming of said team. Every month was the equivalent of a tornado running through the streets.

Most people would become upset with these kinds of numbers, but Danny himself understood better than most how hard it was to keep the people safe and keep the city in one piece. After all, he had been in the hero business for just short of four years now, and he could remember the kind of damages his town had taken in the first year as he fought to stop people from being squashed underneath twenty tons of possessed meat.

After an accident in his parents' ghost hunting lab, Danny Fenton had his genetic code infused with ghostly materials, transforming him into a sort of hybrid being. So the boy had used his new leash on life to become a superhero, running around under the name Phantom, and fighting the inter-dimensional monsters known as ghosts.

At first, Danny couldn't walk down the street without getting into a fight with some moron that thought that taking over the world was a nice way to pass the time, having to fight off everything from the ghost of the school lunch lady and mutated wildlife all the way up to emotionally unstable dragons and the odd superpowered popstar. Though as time went on, only the truly powerful and the truly thick continued to attack him and the time between attacks spread out. It had actually been two months since the last time he had to make a public appearance, and most people thought he had just moved on.

Danny figured it would be the same for the titans. They had only been around the city for about three or four months, so he would give them some time before all of the weaker villains took the hint and stopped making trouble.

Danny was walking around the city, trying to find something to distract him from the horrible funeral. The first obvious thing that caught his attention was a mall around thirteen blocks away from the graveyard. Shopping wasn't exactly his thing, but maybe there was an arcade or something where he could kill some time.

He gave a low whistle as he walked into the massive mall. "They sure don't have anything like this in Amity Park." He mumbled to himself as he walk through the front doors and past an entire IMAX movie theater and into what had to be the largest variety food court he had ever seen with over twenty different restraint chains competing for costumers.

Moving down the rows of stores showing off their wears, Danny felt like a small town boy. A man could get lost in a place like this. Seven stories and over a hundred shops per floor, he just wanted to find a stupid arcade but that task now seemed like finding a needle in a hay stack. Stepping up to a railing, he looked down to see that at the ground level was an actual river running through the middle of the mall, why? What purpose could a man made river possible hold for a mall? It must have been something along the lines of a water park attraction, because people were moving around in the floaty rings in it.

Looking back up he found a small flat screen on a platform nearby. Walking over to it, he found that it was an itinerary, listing out all of the different stores and scheduled events. A few touch screen presses later, and he found that there wasn't just one, but four arcades in that single oversized building. The closest one being one floor up, overlooking the food court.

Lucky for Danny, the arcade itself was fairy similar to the one back in Amity Park. He walked straight through to the local bullet hell shooter game and started it up, losing himself in the nostalgia of the simple game play and the frankly ridiculous difficulty. Bullet hell shots were one of Danny's favorite games, since they were allot like his day job, only without the risk of death. Dozen's of energy blasts coming down at him and he firing back, keeping in mind every single bullet as he positioned himself. Over the last few years, he had gotten really good at them.

He was so in the zone, humming along with the repetitive music, that it was an entire hour before he was shaken out of his gaming induced trance. The word 'shaken' being extremely appropriate as a loud crash literally shook the ground underneath him, causing him to move his ship street into the boss's laser fire.

"Dammit." Danny cursed as the 'game over' sound effects played and the leader board informed him that he had only gotten fourth place. "However has decided to mess up my game..." Danny grumbled as he entered in 'DP' for the name next to his score.

Now that his attention had been dragged back to reality, he could hear the screams of panic and trampling feet along side the sounds if mild explosions and crashing stones that signaled a super power fight. A small grin passed over Danny's face. Rather than running away from the sounds of battle, he slowly walked out of the arcade and looked down into the food court area, leaning against the railing as he watched the fight going on down below.

The seen was a typical one, the tables thrown everywhere, either from being flung by magic, shot by a stray energy blast, or simply knocked aside by one of the more massive fighters. Food and bits of the plaster that covered the support beams littered the floor and along with shards of potted plants and the soil that had been in them.

The fight wasn't going too well for the heroes. The Teen Titans were outnumbered three to six, two of there numbering being missing, leaving each of the remaining Titans to fight two opponents a piece.

Danny's eyes went from Titan to Titan, observing how they were doing and the powers of there enemies. Robin was being kept on his toes fighting against some girl with pink hair that was fashioned into horns, and a guy who was ruffly the size of two rhinos stacked on top of each other. The girl was throwing around waves of bring pink energy that seemed to have negative effects on whatever they touched, keeping the traffic light colored hero from getting good ground while the big guy kept rushing him again and again, ignoring any hit that Robin landed on him and he moved through the space like a wrecking ball.

Starfire wasn't fairing much better as she was being circled by dozens of hologram copies of some runt kid with no hair in a tricked out jet pack while a boy wearing a strange helmet that made him look like a cyclops shot laser blasts at her from his singular eyeball. Each time she tried to go after the cyclops, she would be shot in the back by the midget, and if she tried to find which of the midgets was the real one, she would leave herself open to the cyclops's attacks.

Finally was Raven who was having it worst of all, being dog piled underneath a small army of the exact same guy wearing a red jumpsuit with a mod symbol on the front. She did her best to keep throwing them off of herself with her dark magic, but there were simply too many of them, and every time she tried to take to the sky to get away from it, she would be thrown back down by some guy with a large yellow shield with an 'H' on the front of it who was flouting around above her with a jet pack.

All and all, the three didn't look like they were going to be winning this fight without back up. Back up that Danny was more than prepared to give, until he realized that Danny Phantom suddenly jumping into the middle of the fray in front of one of the worlds greatest detectives wasn't about to go unquestioned. Luckily, there was a costume shop nearby. Time for a quick wardrobe change.

* * *

 **Still haven't had time to write anything because of the ridiculous project my boss gave me. So I'm posting something from a long time ago where I started it, but then didn't go anywhere with it. I didn't feel like it felt right, so I just stopped.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, where are they." Robin grumbled to himself, jumping into a booth before giving his communicator a half glance. "Cyborg, you and BB better have a good reason for not being here."

The ground shook as massive foot steps got closer in what felt like a stampede of startled rhinos. Robin got out of the way just as Mammoth crashed through the seats and sent the table flying through the air. The muscle headed freak looked like a charging bull and his eyes seemed vacant of thought.

Robin pulled out a few sleeping pellets and pressed the release buttons on them before throwing them into the villain's face. The pink gas shout out into a cloud around his head, but it did no good. Dumb as Mammoth was, he was well trained. He didn't breath in even the smallest amount of the smoke and he pushed forward, throwing a fist the size of a large watermelon straight for Robin.

The boy wonder was forced back again and again as the large teen moved constantly in order to stay in range of attack. Robin's attempts to throw him off were like a small child trying to throw off a professional wrestler. It wasn't until he finally jumped over a wide swing and vaulted on Mammoth's head did he finally buy himself some breathing room. Room that didn't do him much good as Jinx sent a volley of hexes his way, blasting apart the ceiling above him and letting the fragments rain down onto his head. He pulled up his cape to shield himself, but that move required him to stand still, something that got him a strong hit to the chest from Mammoth which left him cart-wheeling through the air.

Robin hit a pillar, hard and slide to the ground, trying to regain his sense of balance as he instinctively rolled to the side to dodge a predicted charge, his hearing telling him that Mammoth had just rammed the pillar where he had just been. He was struggling to get back to his feet, his eyes slowly regaining their focus as Mammoth turned towards him, ready to slam him into the ground. "Nighty night, bird brain..." Mammoth said mockingly.

Robin's footing was still to unstable to let him dodge, but before the huge teen could pound the hero into next week, a bright flash of green light flew through the air and slammed into Mammoth's side, sending him to the ground.

"Thank's for the save, Star!" Robin said, taking a deep breath and a few staggered paces back. But then he noticed that Starfire was in the other direction, currently inside of a golden orb that she seemed to be having a hard time breaking out of. One that must have been of the same make as the ones Atlas had used on her a two months ago. But if Star hadn't been the one to fire that shot...

"Man, you guys are so noisy! What does a fella got to do to get some eternal rest around here!" The echoing voice seemed to cut through the sounds of fighting as Robin looked to his side to see a figure in a white cloak, similar to Raven's blue one, with the hood pulled up and a plaster white and black half mask over the top side of his face. He was sitting at the base of a large bronze statue of an angel. He had one hand raised in a yawning motion. "Mind keeping it down!?"

Seeing the new arrival, Gizmo broke off from his subteam, leaving Cyclops to watch after the captured Starfire as he flew up to help surround the new guy along with Jinx and Mammoth. "Who's are you supposed to be, Snotface?" The pintsized bald kid demanded in his usual squark voice, his guns appearing from his backpack as it switched from flight mode to spider mode.

The new guy finished his yawn and started to rub the back of his neck. "Geez, did manners die while I was away? I don't recall seeing his ghost flouting around. You're supposed introduce yourselves before asking for another's name." The white cloaked guy said casually, as if he didn't really care that three supervillains were starting to surround him.

Robin was curious, but not so curious as to forget his situation as he slipped unnoticed into the shadows to move in on Cyclops and free Starfire.

"Manners! You come in here and jump in on our fight and then bark crap about manners!" Mammoth barked angrily.

"We are the Hive Five. We don't do manners." Jinx added, her hands and forming more of her bright pink energy bolts.

"Oh, so Hive Five is your team name or something?.. What a second... there are six of you! Actually, its more like a hundred if you count all of those red shirt guys. Or is he like the red shirts from that Star Trek thing and that he doesn't really count for anything?" The white cloaked figure mused.

"Shut up! The name just sounded cooler alright!" Mammoth shouted angrily.

"Geez, I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve. Anyways, I'm... uh... you know, I've been asleep for so ling, I can't really remember my name... Damn." He said, crossing his arms and tapping a finger as if he was deep in thought. "But I guess you need to call me something. I'll just have to make one up then. How about Robin?"

"That one is taken you moron!" Jinx shouted as Robin nearly gave away his movements with a stifled laugh.

"Really? Then what about Crow? That's what I meant to say. Yeah, that's a better name anyways." The newly named Crow said in a slightly smug tone of voice.

"Oh great, another bird brain." Mommath growled.

"So says the guy who can't count past five." Crow said, tilting his head.

Mommath gritted his teeth, he'd had enough of being teased. "How about you shut up!" He shouted, moving in at a speed that you wouldn't think someone of his build would be capable of and throwing a punch straight for Crow's face. But the newly dubbed hero didn't move a muscle, just sat there smiling as the fist sailed straight through him and smashed into the Bronze statue behind him. The sound of vibrating metal rang through the air as the big teen fell to his knees, clutching his bruised knuckles.

"Ouch. That looks painful. You alright there?" Crow said in a smug tone. Mammoth only replying with swears.

"He's just a hologram!" Gizmo shouted, looking around for a source.

"I am?" Crow said in a puzzled voice before standing up. "Lets check that theory." He clasped his hands together and slammed them into the back of Mammoth's head, sending him into the ground and knocking him out cold. "Nope, doesn't look like it."

"Mammoth!" Jinx shouted before raising her hands and letting her hexes fly at the new guy. Gizmo's guns added to them and soon energy blasts were raining down at Crow.

"Oh bullet hell shoots. I love this game." He said with a grin as he jumped off his statue and started to fly through the network of bullets, his body twisting in ways that you wouldn't think a spin would comfortably allow. Gizmo was shocked as the guy came straight up towards him.

"Ge..get back, you snot!" He shouted, one of his scythe like spider legs swinging at the boy. Crow smiled as he hopped backwards, out of the way, one glowing green hand touching the leg and giving off a large green spark before he flew a few feet back. Gizmo quickly focused his crosshairs on the guy and grinned. "Got you!" He shouted, pressing the buttons to fire. But nothing happened. "Hey... come on... what giv... Wow!"

Gizmo's backpack's legs spun him about to face towards Jinx, his guns slowly lowering to aim straight at her. The already pale pink haired her paled further. "Gizmo! What are you doing!?"

"I'm not doing anything! I've lost control!" Gizmo shouted as the guns started to warm up. "Take cover!" Jinx did just that, diving behind a pillar as the guns started to fight.

"Jinx, I'm coming!" Cyclops shouted, getting ready to go to his teammate's aide, but before he could, he was stopped by a shout.

"Hey Cyclops!" The one eyed villain turned his head to see a disc flying straight for him and he instinctively shout it with a laser blast. The disc exploded into a blinding flash of light.

"My eye!" Cyclops shouted, trying and failing to cover his giant eye with his two thin arms. Robin moved in and hit the guy hard in a three hit combo, taking him out of the picture.

"Robin." Starfire said from her prison as Robin moved up to assist her, using the counter deceive he had made after their encounter with Atlas. The bubble shattered, and the alien princess was free. "Robin, who is that?"

"Don't know, questions later." Robin said as he turned his gaze towards Private HIVE.

After a short bit, Gizmo's guns overheated and the firing stopped. But the little man hardly had time to sigh before the backpack throw him down. "Hey!" He shouted, turning himself over to see his prized possession flip over. Then to his horror, the spider legged backpack turned in on itself, its legs stabbing the main body over and over again as sparks flew through the air. "No!" Gizmo screamed as he crawled over to the flinching remains of his backpack. "My... my backpack." He said, tears starting to leek out of the corners of his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Crow leaning over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize it meant so much to you." He said patting the little guy on the back as he cried. "Here, I'll help you fix it." He said before raising a glowing green hand... and blasting the remains of the backpack into a hundred little pieces. Gizmo's jaw dropped and he froze in shock. "Wait... I don't think I did that right." Crow said as the villain fell over in a dead faint.

Starfire had descended on Jinx and Robin had Private HIVE under control, so Crow turned towards the dog piled Raven. Smiling, he flew straight for the mass of bodies and then straight through it, pulling Raven out of there. The dark titan seemed a bit shocked as she looked around. "You alright there?" Crow asked in a smug voice. Raven pulled away from him, moving into a defensive position, but before she could responded, she was interrupted by a hundred redneck voices.

'"Hey! You get back here!?"' The hundreds of Billys shouted as they started towards Raven and Crow. Raven glared at the mass of Billys and her eyes started to glow.

"Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" A black aura appeared around the Bills and started to crush them all together, forcing them back into a single person. "How do you like it when I can actually use my hands!" The dark titan said as she throw the single Billy into a nearby garbage can and then sealed the lid shut, shaking the can for good measure.

A glance around told them that everything was taken care off. "Great. Now maybe I can get some sleep." Crow said, stretching out his arms in a long yawn. But then he saw Raven holding up her hands, black energy surrounding them as she pointed them at him.

"Who are you?" She said coldly.

Crow just looked at her and tilted his head. "No one really, just a spirit who would like to rest in peace. So if you wouldn't mind, I think its way past time for an afternoon nap." He said before swiftly lowering himself down into the ground and disappearing from sight before Raven could stop him. She could feel him moving further away, but then his power simply vanished from her senses.

"We are victorious!" Starfire said happily as she flew up to Raven, then she stopped and looked around. "Where is possible new friend Crow?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"Looks like he's gone." Robin said, not sounding all that happy about it.

"I don't think he was a friend." Raven said turning away from the other two.

"Huh? What makes you say..." Starfire started, but was interrupted by a very familiar sound.

"Oh Booyah!" The group turned to see Cyborg and Beastboy walking out of the IMAX theater.

"Manned did I tell you or did I tell you. Those sound effects were so real. It was like there was an actual..." Beastboy's laughter was cut short when he noticed Robin standing there glaring that the two of them, the food court looking like a total war zone. "Oh... oops."

* * *

Danny had left the area behind, returning to his human form and walking back towards the graveyard at a steady but not fast pace. He was pretty sure that no one would equate this new hero Crow, with his usual persona. He had tried to act differently enough and drop misleading information.

But there was one thing that was bothering him. "Man, didn't realize she was so cute underneath that hood. Why is it that all the cute girls always have to hate me for no reason."

* * *

 **My summer class's finals were today. So I just started typing while my students took there tests, for old times sake.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rob, I said I was sorry. I had to turn my arm off while we were in the movie theater, those are the rules." Cyborg said, waving said arm around. The team had tried their best to minimize the time spent carting the badguys to prison and deflected all attempts from the media to corner them about the incident as they made there way back to the tower, and now that they were in, the veil of order was falling.

"Rules of movie edict don't apply to you Cyborg, you need to be on call all the time. Or job is serious. I can't believe you two sat through an entire fight to watch some stupid Transformer movie, everyone knows they have just been garbage since the last reboot." Robin said before lowering his voice so the girls couldn't hear him. "And you ditched me to have to go clothes shopping with Star. Not cool."

"I thought you liked alone time with her." Cyborg said, trying to play innocent.

"You know how bad it is shopping with her. She acts like an animal in there. Dude, I have seen things that can't be unseen." Robin hissed back before raising his voice. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again. We almost lost to the HIVE Five because you guys didn't show up."

"Yes, if not for the one who wishes to be called Crow, we might have had our butts thoroughly kicked." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Crow huh... never heard of the guy." Cyborg said scratching his chin.

"Neither have I. I don't like that. I'm going to start researching him as soon as I can get the security footage from the mall." Robin said with a short cross of his arms. "If he is going to be in our town then we need to know about him."

Cyborg nodded, this was just how Robin was. Everyone knew it. He didn't try to pick fights with other people, but he kept tabs on everyone who came by and my possess either a threat or give possible aide.

"What was the guy like?" Beastboy asked, perching on top of the couch like a monkey on a branch.

"Five foot eleven inches, lean build, hands rather large for his height, he wore a white cloak with the hood up and a mask over the top half of his face, none dominate chin and receding cheek bones. His voice seemed to echo, as if he had a voice modulator, but nothing visible, and he spoke without an accent. I'd estimate his age to be somewhere between fifteen and nineteen years old. His style of moment favored the right hand strath. Powers included green energy blasts, a form of intangibility, though whether from density or phase shifting I'm not sure, the ability to mess with electronics, an unmeasured super-strength and flight, plus whatever he didn't show." Robin rattled off a detailed description of the new comer.

"Huh... that all?" Beastboy said sarcastically as Robin smeared.

"Well... he was a troll." Robin added, earning looks from both Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Um... Robin, I thought that the troll was the big warty creature that lived under bridges and asked for money." Starfire said, a look of confusion passing over her face.

"No, I meant an internet troll kind of thing." Robin said, trying to clarify. "You know, someone that jokes around for the lolz."

"The... lolz? I am afraid I am unacquainted with the term you are using." Starfire said, shaking her head slowly.

"It means that he was making jokes about people for fun." Robin said, trying to not use language the space girl wouldn't understand this time.

"Ah! Yes, he was making much fun of the villains." Starfire nodded as she finally understood.

"What, you mean like BB?" Cyborg said pointing to Beastboy.

"No, nothing like that. This guy had a sense of timing." Robin said, playfully waving off the comparison.

"Hey! I totally have a sense of timing." Beastboy said indignantly.

"Then what time is it?" Starfire asked, misunderstanding the phrase again. Beastboy was left stammering, trying to find a witty response to the accidentally witty jab as Robin and Cyborg tried to masked their snickers.

"Oh Rae! Help me out here! Tell them I'm funny!" Beastboy whined, turning his head towards Raven. But the cloaked titan didn't respond. The other titans exchanged looks and Beastboy walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Rae?" Raven jumped away from him and her hands came up into fists, her eyes glowing as a fighter's instinct was triggered. "Wow, Rae, its just me!" Beastboy said, putting up his hands in the sign of surrender.

Raven lowered her hands and breathed a sigh. "Sorry." She whispered and shrank back into a neutral stance.

"Friend Raven, is something the matter? You've been acting the off ever since the fighting this after noons." Starfire asked as she flew over to her friend, taking her and guiding her over to a seat.

Robin was the next to speak. "Ever since Crow. You know the guy? Is he trouble?"

Raven closed her eyes, thinking for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't know him, but I do know what he is."

"What he is? You mean, like what his powers are from and stuff?" Beastboy asked as he sat in a very dog like manner on the floor.

"Yes. He's a spirit. The lingering soul of someone who has passed away. One that has resisted the pull of the afterlife." Raven said, her voice was calm, but it was clear that her mind was uneasy, at least to those who knew her.

"He was a ghost!" Cyborg said in shock, not disbelief, he had seen way to much not to believe in things, but still shock.

Raven nodded. "His kind aren't the sort of things that just 'show up'. They are driven to preform tasks by there nature, or are bound to a location. And since we have only encountered one other such individual recently. It does have me... worried."

The titans all looked confused at first, with Raven saying this guy was a second, until an angry look passed over Robin's face. "Slade." The detective growled, his fingers clenching until his gloved squeaked in protest of the strain. "You think this has something to do with Trigon?"

"I don't know. He doesn't have the Mark of Scath, so he is not feeding off of Trigon's power, but he wouldn't have to. Slade's duty was to send on a message that would reinforce the connection between me and my father, so he needed to be directly connected to both my father's power and me." Raven said, her calm voice didn't disguise the anxiety she was feeling. Each of them could feel the small pulses of magic that was being caused by the uncontrollable emotion. Thinking of her father was probably Raven's least happy thoughts.

"Wait, so if this guy was working with Trigon, then how come he helped you guys out?" Cyborg asked, his expression changing to match the serious atmosphere.

"I can think of a few good reasons." Robin said tapping his chin. "To win Raven's trust would be the obvious answer. Another would be as a sort of insurance policy."

"Insurance?" Beastboy said confused. "What, is Trigon trying to start an insurance scam?"

"Crow appeared right before we would have lost. Most likely, Trigon wants to make sure that nothing happens to his precious portal." Raven said simply. "I thought of that too. But there is the chance that he has nothing to do with Trigon. Unlikely, but we can't act against him without any proof."

"Could we not request that he come in with us for the questioning?" Starfire asked.

"There would be no way to check his story. Departed souls are hard to read. He could have been dead for over a thousand years or just a week. No credibility, no background, no way of knowing whether or not he is telling the true, or if he is lying. Not to mention that many of their kind have memories that they don't wish to relive. If you asked the wrong question, they quickly become violent." Raven said, rattling off some of her knowledge about the horrors from the beyond.

"So we are having ghost problems huh... who you going to call?" BB said, giving a weak chuckle at his own joke.

"Now that you mention it, isn't there supposed to be a new Ghost Busters movie..." Cyborg mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"This does sound most troubling. If we cannot arrest or question probably-not-friend Crow, then how are we to precede." Starfire asked, looking to Robin.

The team leader scratched at his chin for a few seconds before answering. "Right now there isn't much that can be done. I'll start searching for this guy, see if I can't find a lead, but other than that, we will just have to keep an eye open for him. With any luck, he won't even show up again." The boy wonder said before glancing towards Raven. "But if he does show up, make sure you don't end up alone with the guy. We don't know who he is, or who's side he's on. Don't take risks."

Raven didn't say anything. She didn't even nodded. In her mind she was still thinking. They knew so little. Any you can't get anywhere in life without taking risks.

But Robin was right about one thing, with any luck, he would never show up again.

* * *

Danny was sitting in the back of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, his headphones up and the volume blasting. He was waiting for his mom and dad to get in so they could kiss the city goodbye and head on home. He couldn't even really hear them when they came into the RV, shaking with excitement.

"Danny-o, guess what!? A ghost was spotted in the city today!" Jack Fenton shouted, the large bear like man bouncing up and down in his seat, not even noticing that his son probably couldn't hear him properly. "So your mother and I talked, and we are going to be moving to Jump City!"

"Your Aunt was kind enough to give us her dead ex-husbands condo and we even found a home school program that will let you finish your senor year of high school!" Maddie said, just as excited as her husband.

"That's great you guys." Danny said, his head bouncing along to the beat of his song.

"I knew you would be on board with this! The Fenton family is going to show this city how ghost hunting is supposed to be done!" Jack Fenton shouted as he turned on the engine and started to drive like a maniac towards where they would be saying for the next few months, driving straight past the mall where the fight had just happened that morning. "Oh, there is a new Ghost Busters movie! We got to see that!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny sat in the darkened movie theater, eyes closed and listening to music over his pair of Fenton Phones ear pieces. He wasn't even bothering trying to watch the movie, he just wanted to lose himself in the music until the credits rolled and it was time to go home.

It wasn't that he hated the Ghost Busters' movies, or thought that the new one was going to be nothing but garbage. He considered himself an fan of the first movie and didn't even think the second was all that bad, since he had watched them with his friends and had a few good laughs. The problem is that for Danny Fenton, nothing ruins a good family film quite like the family.

"Wow! Look at how he's handling them ghosts with the whoosh and pow and..!" Jack Fenton continued to ramble on at full volumn, completely unaware of the people shouting at him to shut up.

Maddie was no better. "This is utterly outrageous! You can't fight ghosts with that kind of energy field, you need a post refraction space in order to prevent the phasing from..!" The red haired woman complained, commenting about every scientifically inaccurate thing about the movie.

This was pare for the course when it came to the adult Fentons. Jack had never managed to pull himself away from the childish wonder of the big screen long enough to notice anyone else, and Maddie had never managed to discover the true meaning of Christmas.

The two were obnoxious to the level of absurdity. Even if Danny hadn't had his music turned up, he wouldn't have been able to hear the movie theater's speakers over his parents.

This time however, their was a third person openly talking during the movie. "I can't believe that they have the nerve to call this deification of a classic a movie! This isn't a movie! Why would anyone film this!?"

The guy was someone who looked like the stereo type of a fat geek personified. He appeared to be in his early to mid thirties, with long cheetos orange colored hair that went half way down his back, with matching mutton chops. His face was rather puffy and his eyes had dark rings around them that could be seen even in the limited light of the movie theater, or perhaps they where just shadows cast by the man's unibrow. He even dressed like he was on his way to a Star Wars convention.

"Would you three shut up! Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie!" Someone in the rest of the audience shouted, followed with others in agreement.

"Then what are you doing here! Go home and buy the first installment of the franchise if you want to see a quality movie! Heck, I'd rate the second installment higher than this!" The fat guy shouted back, though Danny's parents were too lost in their own respective worlds to even notice. Danny himself couldn't even hear them over the music from his headphones, his hand going in and out of his box of popcorn as slowly popped it into his mouth as he willfully ignored the outside world.

"No one cares about your opinion! Why don't you just leave!?" Someone shouted at the fat guy.

The fat guy's eyes widened in shock, as if he had been slapped, then his unibrow creesed downwards into a glare. "How dare you? How dare you question my authority when it comes to movies!?" He shouted, standing up in his chair and reaching into his trench coat. "I am the master of the flat screen. The knower of all that is canon! I am Control Freak!" He pulled a strangely shaped TV remote out of his pocket. "If you all are going to be too thick to realize that this is an unworthy installment to the Ghost Busters' Franchise, then I have no choice but to destroy it!"

He pointed his remote at the silver screen and pressed a button. A beam of red light came out of his remote, hitting the screen, turning it into a swirling gateway. Both Fenton parents stopped talking as all the creatures from the movie started to pour out of the gateway in waves.

The normal citizens' screams of panic were drowned out by just two voices. "GHOSTS!"

Even Control Freak was surprised as the two pulled massive silver laser cannons out of seemingly no where and started to open fire on the movie monsters. The normal people in the crowd took their chance to leg it while the jump suited man and woman stemmed the oncoming tide of movie ghosts.

"I knew coming to this movie was a good idea!" Jack Fenton shouted proudly as he blasted one living CGI ghost after another.

"Hey! Stop destroying my monsters! I need those!" Control Freak shouted, getting the attention of Maddie Fenton.

"Oh? So you are the one that summoned all these ghosts here?" She said, glaring at the fat man through her goggles. "I'll show you what ghost fighting is all about."

Control Freak glared at the woman as he shifted his grip on his remote. "I see, so you are choosing to try to defend this cursed third movie. Well then, I will have to destroy you along with it in order to protect the sanctity of the franchise." He said coldly, pressing a button on the side of his remote, causing a dark red energy blade to come out of the top. "All those who stand against my critic acclaims will be destroyed."

Maddie herself put away her oversized blaster cannon and reached into her utility belt, producing her own bright green laser sword. "Bring it on, Fatso."

The two went at it, Control Freak showing surprising swordsmanship skills and dexterity, only to be matched blow for blow by Maddie Fenton as the two's blades met again and again. They jumped from seat to seat, battling it out while Jack continued to fight against the horde of movie monsters.

All the while, Danny sat in the theater, completely oblivious to the battle raging around him. That is, until his hand scrapped up against the bottom of his popcorn bucket. "Oh man I'm out of... huh?" He said as he finally opened his eyes to see his father firing at what looked like they might have been ghosts with a large laser cannon while his mother was locked in a jedi battle with some fat guy in a trench coat. "Not again."

Sighing, he pulled the top off his still more than half full large drink. In a quick movement, he throw the contents of it at Control Freak, splashing him in the liquid. "Hey! What was that for!?" Control Freak shouted angrily as he disengaged from his fight with Maddie Fenton. Then he noticed his beam sword flickering and realized his remote had suffered water damage. "No... no please... no... no...! NOOOOOO!" The fat nerd shout dramatically as he fell to his knees holding the damaged remote above his head.

He was silenced by a high heeled rubber boot smashing into his wind pipe, knocking him out for the count. "Thank you sweetie." Maddie Fenton said smiling to her son.

"Um... Mads! Little help here!" Jack Fenton shouted as a few of the CGI monsters had grabbed onto him and were lifting him off the ground. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Be right there!" Maddie said, jumping off a chair in order to slash at the creatures. Danny himself pulling out a pair of ecto pistols. Because when you go to the movies with the Fentons, you had to be packing heat.

"This is why we can't go to the movies." He said with a bit of resignation, before joining into the fray.

* * *

"In other news, the villain referred to as 'Control Freak' attacked a local movie theater early today during a showing of the latest 'Ghost Busters' movie, only to be stopped by a family of real live Ghost Hunters, the Fentons, who happened to be in the audience." The Titans watched the news report with a curtain amount of disbelief, even as they watched footage of Control Freak being escorted out of the theater in hand coughs, still complaining about the canon. "The tech based villain will be returned to his cell, though it is questionable whether new charges will be brought against him, or if the previous sentencing will be enough. Now how about we get a word from our conquering heroes."

The video feed switched to show three individuals, one who looked like little more than a kid, around eighteen years old with black spiky hair and dressing in common civilian clothes of a nondescript white t-shirt and blue jeans, but the other two were much more memorable. One being a man who would probably stand a little taller than even Cyborg dressing in a odd orange jump suit, standing next to an average sized woman in a sky blue jumpsuit with red tinted goggles.

"BEST MOVIE EVER!" The man in the orange jumpsuit shouted proudly, throwing his arms up.

"Well... that is something." Cyborg said, throwing a sideways glance at his team leader.

"Yeah... something alright... Do you think they really are ghost hunters?" Robin said as he scratched his chin. He had spent hours trying to track down any evidence on Crow, but had hit nothing but dead ends. "Always best to look for professional advice. Maybe we can find out something useful, a way of defending against spiritual beings." Nodding to himself he turned to leave the room. "I'm going to look into this. We'll preform a background check for them, then call them in for questioning, see what we can't learn." It was an option they could take, and as the days ticked by, the titans were becoming more desperate. Lets see what the Fentons had to offer.

* * *

 **At first, I thought Control Freak wasn't all that villainous, but after going through his wiki page, I think I now label him as the most evil of all the Teen Titan badguys.**

 **He claims to have been the one responsible for the canceling and reboot of the Teen Titans show... he is the one behind Teen Titans GO... that bastard!**


End file.
